Perfect
by Ryeloza
Summary: Tom and Lynette at a wedding.  Future fic.


**Disclaimer: **_Desperate Housewives _is not mine. Truly.

**Story Summary: ** Tom and Lynette at a wedding. Future fic. Author's notes at end.

**Perfect**

A story by **Ryeloza**

They've been through the stress of three weddings—Porter eloped (they were more brokenhearted than they let on)—and are already grandparents ten times over by the time Paige gets married. Always their little nonconformist, she wants a wedding that would have her grandmother rolling over in her grave: at dusk in front of the fountain in that park where she and Antonio met. And she wants them both to walk her down the aisle.

It's a clear evening and the moon is already in the sky, and Paige has flowers in her hair instead of a bouquet and she refuses to wear shoes. It makes Lynette laugh-almost-cry because she can't remember how many pairs of shoes they lost as Paige constantly shucked them as a child. She'd get home from the grocery store and find her daughter barefoot and wriggling her toes and giggling whenever she asked where the shoes went. And it seems that in twenty-seven years, nothing—everything—has changed.

Tom insists on wearing a suit even though the wedding is casual—"Not stuffy," Paige says with the shudder of remembrance of too many confining dresses at too young an age (she was only ten at Parker's wedding). It feels like a stodgy resistance in an old-man kind of way, but Lynette just smiles and shakes her head fondly, and Paige kisses him on the cheek and tells him he looks proud. And he is, even if it's impossible that his youngest is getting married already.

Paige is music as she walks down the aisle. Light and airy and ethereal, and it almost feels like holding her hands in these final moments is the last tether before she simply breaks free and flies away forever. But she hugs both of them (and so does Antonio who, despite his tough exterior, is secretly a big teddy bear), and as they sit down, Lynette's hand finds his, and even though there's so much to this moment, they both feel that tug of sadness; this is the end of something.

_Just us now…_

So Paige starts a new life under the burgeoning stars.

Tom and Lynette dance at the reception, and he grins at the glow in her eyes and the smile that just can't leave her lips. He grins until she blushes and slaps his shoulder, but he just laughs because seriously, how is she still this adorable? And that's what he says—encouraging her shy inability to accept a compliment even after all of these years.

"You realize that Antonio's grandparents only beat us in age by fifteen years, right?"

"So?"

"So I don't think that qualifies me as adorable anymore."

"Fine." He gives an over-the-top, blustery sigh. "Then how about sweet and beautiful and really drop-dead sexy?" And even though it begins so lighthearted, something shifts about halfway through and suddenly his eyes are dark and serious and they're not dancing any more, just staring at each other.

Finally, she says, "I'm glad you wore a suit." She brushes her hand over the tie, nodding decisively. "It's you."

Tom leans down and kisses her, then, hands finding the small of her back and pulling her close, not caring about who is watching or the fact that they're in the middle of the dance floor or that they're probably too old to be making out in public. It's long and lingering and passionate.

It's _I love you_ wrapped up inside one kiss.

When he pulls back, her eyes are still closed and she's smiling. She's gorgeous, and he has to resist kissing her again right then. Instead he murmurs, "I've been waiting to do that all night."

"I've been waiting for you too," she says, always, always saying _everything_ in something so little.

Neither of them will remember who took the other's hand then. But somehow they ended up fingers entwined, grinning like fools in love and sneaking off to be alone together.

And it is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I went back and forth about making this the final chapter of "All the Pretty Little Moments" and then finally decided against it. Partly because I ended up being rather ambiguous as to whether they were still apart at this point in their relationship, and partly because I think going into the future kind of undermined the original purpose of that fic. So there will still be a chapter of that coming up.

It made me sad—kind of—writing this, and happy at the same time (a weird experience), but I think I like the end result. But enough self-evaluation. I would much prefer to hear what you thought, so please review.

Many thanks to all of you!

-Ryeloza


End file.
